


Finding A New Father

by Little_Rabbit



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Babies, F/M, Jealousy, Making Babies, More tags later, Post institute, Who's your daddy, love hexagon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-01-04 10:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21196421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Rabbit/pseuds/Little_Rabbit
Summary: After destroying the Institute, Molly decides she wants to start over.  Who will she choose to help her do that?





	1. Chapter 1

Molly was an unusual woman. No one knew that better than herself. When she'd first awoken from cryostasis two years ago, she'd been heartbroken. Her husband had been killed right in front of her and her baby boy had been stolen. She'd spent eight months trying to find him only to discover he'd already grown up. Not only that, but he was an old man. An evil man. The head of a despicable organization hell bent on human irradication, as far as she was concerned. He'd become someone she couldn't even recognize.

When it came time to destroy his institute, she'd already exhausted ways to make him see reason. He was too far gone. Set in his ways, like the old man he was. With deep regret, she infiltrated the underground structure that was his lab, rigged the nuclear reactor and from a safe distance, blew the damn thing up.

Her heart felt heavy. No mother should have to outlive her child, regardless of the circumstances. She wept for nearly an entire year before pulling herself together even a little. The friends and comrades she'd made on her quest, visited her as often as possible. Their attempts to cheer her up didn't go unnoticed. The only friend she'd let stay with her was Dogmeat, her faithful German Shepard. He was a great comfort to her while she mourned.

One day, while tending to some crops in her small farm, she received a letter from a passing caravan. It was from MacCready, a mercenary she'd hired to help her during her quest. The two had become fast friends and hearing from him now after at least five months of silence was comforting.

Molly, 

Thanks to you, Duncan is all better! I'm in D.C. right now with him. I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was leaving before, hope you didn't worry too much. I have good news though! I'm moving him to the Commonwealth! Preston and Hancock have been building us a house in Sanctuary. By the time you get this letter, wherever you are, we'll probably be almost there. I'd love for him to meet the hero responsible for saving his life. If you get a chance, please meet us in Sanctuary.

Thank you again.

-R.J. MacCready

Molly smiled at the letter, tears stinging her chocolate brown eyes. She was overwhelmed by all the good news. It made her realize two things;

First, she missed her friends terribly. They'd helped her so much, lending their ears and shoulders when things got tough, their guns when danger was around every corner, protecting her.

Second, although she didn't have romantic feelings for any of them, or anyone for that matter, she wanted to start over. Be the mother she knew she was capable of being. The mother she'd have been if things had turned out differently. She had just celebrated her thirty-third birthday a month ago. The clock was ticking. As far as she was concerned, no time to waste.

The only question was how. Well, not really. She knew how it would happen. More like who. She gave it a lot of thought while gathering up her things, packing food, ammo and finally, her beloved shotgun, Helga.

She decided that Curie would be the perfect person to help her with her goal. She could help her decide with science, instead of feelings or attraction. A clear pro/con list with all of the variables included. After that, it'd be a simple matter of asking her friend to knock her up.

Simple. Yes.

With that, she whistled for Dogmeat to follow her, and hit the road.

Curie had been assisting Dr. Amari in Goodneighbor. She'd been overjoyed to see Molly again, greeting her with an enthusiastic hug.

"Mon dieu! Madame Molly! You have returned!"

Molly smiled at her, "It's nice to see you again, Curie. How's the science been going?"

"Fantastique! I have made great strides in the field of biology!" She replied, clasping her hands together in excitement.

Molly's eyebrow raised. "You don't say. That'd be perfect for a little experiment I have of my own."

Curie's eyes widened and sparkled. "An experiment?! I would love to take part! What is it?"

"Meet me at the Rexford. I want to discuss it privately."

"Vraiment?! Can we go now? I am very excited."

Molly chuckled, "I can see that. Sure, let's go."

Curie hopped once, clapping.

Once Curie had entered the dusty hotel room, Molly turned and locked the door behind her. She gestured to the couch and they both sat down, Curie wiggling and fidgeting some. Molly reached into her bag and pulled out a clipboard with five names written on it.

Preston  
Danse  
MacCready  
Hancock  
Deacon

Curie examined the page, "Our friends? What is this about?"

Molly blushed, looking away and picking at the tattered couch. "They're candidates. I want to know which one would be most suitable to impregnate me."

Curie squealed. "Mon dieu! Truly?"

Molly nodded. "These are my best friends, Curie. Anyone of them is acceptable. I just want to make sure they can get it done. I'm... not a very frisky person."

Curie looked back at the names, in thought. "Understood. Well, I can already eliminate two, if that helps."

"Really? How so?"

"It is simple, Madame. Hancock is a ghoul, though he fathered a child in his past, he is out because the radiation is a safety concern. An anomaly that I simply refuse to risk on you."

Molly nodded, frowning. "Makes sense. The other?"

"Danse. He is a synth like me, n'est-ce pas? Synths cannot reproduce organically."

"Oh, yeah I guess not."

"Do not worry, Madame. There are still three. Please give me a week to acquire more data and I shall give you the results."

Molly chewed on her bottom lip for a moment. "Ok, that sounds good. Please do it discreetly. I don't want them to know what I'm doing until I choose one of them."

Curie slid the pen out from the latch of the clipboard, crossing out the two names. "Very well. Where shall I meet you?"

"Sanctuary. I'll wait for you there."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, what do you think? This will most likely turn into crack and smut. lol
> 
> Really I just want to see who can guess who it's gonna be first.
> 
> Place your bets. Winner receives a dedicated one shot with any couple from Fallout 3 or 4. 😁


	2. Chapter 2

Molly arrived in Sanctuary two days later, tired and in need of a bath. The settlers there had swarmed her when she crossed the bridge, giving her hugs and handshakes and kind words. She honestly hadn't expected such a warm welcome. Warmer still, was the soft look on Hancock and Preston's faces at the sight of her. Relief mixed with happiness.

Preston had offered to give her a tour of the settlement, as it was essentially unrecognizable since she'd last been there. He showed her the new greenhouse they'd built, an entire Minuteman office building, and new houses; including the newest one for MacCready and his son. She couldn't help but be proud of Preston. He'd really taken to his new General's position. He'd been so reluctant to take it at first, but her retiring after taking down the institute meant the job was available at a crucial time. Rebuilding had commenced right then and there.

She'd also found herself looking at him a bit differently. His broad shoulders, jawline, even his eyes. She chalked it up to her doing a bit of research of her own. Trying to picture what his genes might offer her offspring if she chose him. The child would most likely have a lovely, darker complexion. Large, deep set, brown eyes as well. A very gentle appearance. She smiled to herself. Preston's baby would most likely be tenderhearted. Perhaps, Shaun would have been as well.

She snapped out of her musings when Hancock had joined them. She blushed. She couldn't help but blush in the presence of the ghoul. He was so laid back and confident. A shameless flirt, as well. The blush tended to darken when he complimented her features. Large brown eyes, a cute button nose and far too many freckles peppering her pale skin. When she'd cut her hair very short, he'd simply said; "Wow, you can do anything to your hair and still be stunning, Sunshine." She'd nearly fallen off her bar stool when he'd said that one.

If she was being honest with herself, she was slightly disappointed when he proved ineligible for her plan. She figured she'd be able to visually take out the physical characteristics of herself and see, perhaps, what he'd looked like before becoming a ghoul, from their potential baby.

In any case, it was surprisingly nice to be back with them. She wondered when MacCready and Duncan would be arriving. Having more of her team together would feel nostalgic.

Later that evening, they sat around a warm fire outside of Preston's house. 

"Do you think it'd be ok if we threw you a welcome home party, Sunshine?" Hancock asked.

Molly giggled, having just finished another glass of mutfruit wine. Better have some drinks now before her plan comes together. 

"Sure. Can I invite anyone I want?" She replied with a cute hiccup. 

Preston nodded, "Of course. We'll send out invites over our new portable radio system."

Hancock agreed and chimed in, "Who's on the guest list?"

Molly pretended to think about it. She already knew exactly who was invited. This would be the perfect opportunity to get everyone in the same place. It'd make Curie's research easier as well. 

"Let's see. You guys, of course," She gestured with finger guns and Hancock laughed and wordlessly pretended he was shot. Molly laughed but continued, "MacCready, Deacon, Danse... Cait, and Piper. Nick too, and Curie!" That was close. She'd almost only invited the men and to her, that was suspicious. 

Preston stood. "Well alright. I'll get started trying to raise them. The only one I'm not sure of is Mac. He's impossible to reach- too far away. I'll try regardless."

Hancock cheered, "Party starts when all guests are present and accounted for!"

Could Molly be imagining things... or did Hancock just touch her inner thigh. She waved off the blush creeping down her neck and chuckled. 

"I can't wait."

The next day, Molly awoke from her cozy, drunk-induced sleep to the sound of knocking on her door. She groggily rolled out of bed, rubbing her eyes and opened the door as wide as possible. When she couldn't see anyone outside she frowned.

"Wow, Ms. Molly. I like your dress."

She heard a tiny voice and her eyes snapped down to a little boy with sandy brown hair and huge blue eyes staring up at her. When he smiled, she noticed he was missing one of his front teeth. 

She was suddenly very aware that the 'dress' he was referring to was a silk nightie she'd slept in. She squeaked and pulled the door closed so that he could only see her face peeking out. 

"Duncan. It's rude to stare."

She looked up and saw MacCready walking over to them. His hands were casually in his pockets and he'd grown a nicely groomed full beard. 

"I wasn't staring! I told her I like her dress! Don't you like her dress?" The boy said, pouting.

Mac laughed, his eyes resting on Molly's face. "I sure do."

Molly blushed profusely, reaching her hand out the gap and gesturing the number one with her index finger. She quickly disappeared inside and reemerged fully dressed in jeans and an ill-fitting dirty t-shirt. 

Mac grinned at her, "Hey Molly. Glad you got my letter. This, is Duncan." He placed his hands on his boy's shoulders. "Say hi, son."

Duncan gave her another wide grin. "Hi!"

Molly smiled and leaned forward, resting her hands on her knees. He was so cute. She wanted to melt.

"Well hello there, Mini-Mac." She giggled. It was uncanny how much he resembled his father. Mac must have some strong genes.

Duncan stuck his tongue out at her.

Mac crouched so that he was at eye level with him and gave him a stern look. "Be nice. She helped me make you all better, remember?"

Molly couldn't help but see Mac in a different light. Being a dad really suited him for some reason. She suddenly became very aware of just how blue his eyes were when not obscured by that old hat he used to wear. Pretty. More thought on Mac as a candidate was definitely necessary.

Duncan pouted again from being scolded and turned to face Molly. "Thank you very much for saving me, Ma'am." He then stood like a soldier and bowed to show his gratitude even more. What a good boy he was. She was surprised that Duncan was so polite, given his father was more of the rough type. 

"You're welcome, Sweetheart." She said with a wink and a gentle smile. Duncan looked down at his boots and kicked the ground in an 'awe shucks' sort of way.

"You're really pretty, just like Papa told me you were."

Molly blushed and her eyes flew to Mac's.

Mac coughed, "Ok! Duncan, let's go get settled in. We can see Molly later, ok?" He said, grabbing the boy's sleeve and pulling him to follow him away.

Molly chuckled. "Hey Mac!"

He turned to look back, stopping. "Yeah?"

She leaned on the door jamb. "It's great to see you again."

"You too!" His gaze lingered for a bit and she was positive that he was slightly blushing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing Duncan so much! Gosh. Kids just say stuff, don't they? lol


	3. Chapter 3

After receiving the call from Preston, Curie had packed up her research and some supplies and headed to Sanctuary earlier than she and Molly had discussed. All of her test subjects being in one place would make it much easier to gather additional data and she was thrilled. Her smile was wide the entire way to the settlement.

She arrived just before dawn and let herself into Molly's home.

"Madame! I have arrived! There is much to discuss!"

Molly woke with a start, clutching her chest. "Curie! You scared me!"

Curie took in the sight of Molly's tired blinking eyes before shrugging and sitting on the edge of the bed beside her. "Forgive me. I am simply too excited to proceed with more in depth research."

"It's ok. Just, next time, knock first. I almost had a heart attack."

The synth woman's eyes widened and she pulled out a stethoscope from her pack, placing the cold metal piece on Molly's chest with a frown.

"Madame, you are fine."

Molly rested a hand on her forehead. "Yeah, it was a figure of speech. Anyway, how has your research been going?"

Curie hooked the ear pieces of the stethoscope around her neck and grinned. "It is going very well. Are all of the test subjects here yet?"

"Test subjects? Curie, you can't call them that."

"Mon dieu. I am sorry."

"Candidates is a better word and no, we're still waiting on Deacon to arrive."

Curie clapped her hands together in excitement. "Super! I can begin the next phase."

"Next phase?"

"Oui. I require your assistance to complete the next phase: Interaction."

Molly frowned. "Explain."

Curie stood and began pacing as she spoke, "Dr. Amari helped me to understand that if you intend to choose one of the tes-candidates... it would be more likely for him to agree if he enjoys your company more."

"My company?"

Curie stopped and actually blushed. Molly had never seen her blush before. She looked so cute. "Oui. She suggested that you date them. It could also prove easier to convince them to allow me to study them secretly under the guise of a medical checkup which they have all declined in the past."

Molly glared at her. "Date them? I don't want to encourage them to have feelings for me. I just want to have a baby. Not another husband."

Curie sighed. "Madame, if you have a better idea, I will proceed differently."

Molly considered her words for a while. "I guess I could try."

The synth clapped her hands again. "Very well! Please let me know when you have more information to share. In the meantime, I will set up a clinic and lab."

Once Curie had left, Molly crossed her arms. She wondered who she'd try to date first. Preston or MacCready since Deacon had still not arrived. Or so she thought.

Deacon was leaning on the back wall of her house, next to her bedroom window, eavesdropping on their conversation. His original plan had been to hide and surprise her when she woke up but things had gotten far more interesting. He smirked. So Molly wanted a baby and he was one of her candidates. He was honored and a little creeped out but mostly proud of her for being so sneaky. He was determined to be the one. He'd always loved her and this would be a way to ensure that she would eventually feel the same. He just had to make sure she didn't get too close to the other guys in town. Piece of cake. He grinned wickedly at his little scheme and sneaked off quietly to plan it out.

Molly got out of bed and dressed herself for the day. She was way too wired to go back to sleep now. Might as well get started on some farming. She grabbed her tools and headed out into the crisp early September morning.

By noon she was finished planting carrots and wiped sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand, exhaling. She dropped the bags of fertilizer she'd been carrying beside the garden and leaned back to stretch. When she'd returned to Sanctuary five days ago, she'd insisted that they should set up another garden. Every few days, new settlers were joining them after catching word that the former general had moved in. When she asked Preston if they'd heard that from him, he'd just looked away, fixing his hat.

She sighed as she began raking more fresh soil back. Transplanting mutfruit was always such a pain. The heavy, miniature trees were so fickle. As she turned to grab the first one, she gasped with a start. 

"How long have you been standing there?" She asked, her hands on her hips.

Duncan smiled up at her, holding out a plant in his arms. "A while. Want some help, Ms. Molly? I'm a good farmer, you know!"

Molly giggled, taking the plant from him. "I've heard. Wouldn't you rather go play with the other kids in town though?"

The boy frowned, looking down at his boots. "No."

"Why ever not? A seven year old boy ought to be running around and playing."

Duncan glanced up at her with a bothered expression. "It's ok. Can't I just help you instead?" 

"Not until you tell me what's going on."

The kid let out an annoyed sigh. "They don't want me there. They found out I was sick so now they're scared of me."

Molly frowned, crouching to grasp his shoulders. His blue eyes were welling up. "That's not very nice. Did you explain that you're all better and not contagious?"

"Yes, and that's when Sammy..." He sniffled, trying to hold back his tears.

"What happened, Duncan?" She asked gently, tightening her grip on his shoulders.

"He had his BB gun and he shot the dirt in front of me and told me to run away. So I did, but he chased after me and shot my ankle."

Molly's eyes widened. "Does your father know about this?"

Duncan mirrored her expression and started waving his hands frantically. "No! Don't tell him. Sammy was just being stupid!"

"Why don't you want to tell him? He could go talk to Sammy's mom and straighten this out."

Duncan's expression switched to anger. "No way!"

Molly mock glared at him. "Oh yeah? Well I'm gonna tell him, so there!"

The boy's angry face switched back to concern. "Please don't! I'll do it, ok? Just don't tell Papa I ran away!"

Molly nodded. Yup. She knew it. Duncan was probably just worried he'd disappoint Mac. 

"Are you hurt? Let me see your ankle."

Duncan sat down to take his boot off and sure enough there was a BB sized bruise right where he'd said. "It doesn't hurt."

Molly poked the bruise and watched him wince slightly. For some reason, it made Molly suddenly furious and she stood up abruptly and stormed off toward the playground. Duncan shouted after her and struggled to shove his boot back on quickly to follow her. 

Sure enough, Sammy and the other kids were playing on the monkey bars when she arrived. She stomped right over to them and pinched Sammy's ear. The little boy shrieked and glared up at her. "What's the big idea?!" He shouted.

"Think you're tough, you little shit!" She yelled. The other kids scattered and hid to watch.

A few settlers had heard the commotion and gathered to spectate, one of them being Mac. He raised an eyebrow, pushing past everyone once he saw Duncan run up behind her.  
"Ms. Molly, stop! He didn't mean it!"

Molly scowled at Sammy even more, "Like hell, Duncan. He hunted you down with a gun!"

Sammy looked frightened when she reached forward to grab his BB gun off his shoulder, releasing his ear in the process. She then bent the toy gun in half over her knee and threw it on the ground before him. 

"Am I ever going to hear about you bullying others again?!" She shouted.

Sammy flinched, looking down at his broken toy. "N-no Ma'am!"

Molly huffed and stepped forward one step, causing the boy to flinch again. "That's right!"

She quickly turned on her heel and marched back toward her garden, flashing a brief smile and a wink to Mac as she passed him. Mac blushed and scratched the back of his head shyly.

Duncan smiled and stuck his tongue out at the other boy teasingly, before following her.

"Ms. Molly, I can't believe you just did that! You were so scary."

Molly picked up her rake and smiled down at him. "You let me know if he bothers you again, ok?"

Duncan nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, Ma'am!"

"Now, hand me that mutfruit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deacon knows. Uh-oh.


	4. Chapter 4

Molly's eyes widened when she saw how nicely the small tavern in Sanctuary had been decorated. Fairy lights twinkled in the wooden rafters above and she smiled when she saw how proud of them Preston was. 

"It took a lot of work to find all of the bulbs we needed to line the roof, but I think it looks great. Dreamy even." He'd said.

Molly blushed. Preston had just said dreamy and it sounded so adorable she couldn't stand it. She reached out and gave him a gentle hug. "Thank you so much, Preston. You didn't have to go to so much trouble for a silly welcome party."

Preston coughed awkwardly and hugged her back for only a few seconds before pulling away with a blush. "No one thinks it's silly. We all missed you terribly."

Molly opened her mouth to comment but was cut off by a few early arrivals to the party.

"Oh, hell yeah! Now THIS is a bar!" Hancock approved with a whistle. Behind him, Piper and Nick stood, looking up and around with huge smiles.

Preston cleared his throat and excused himself hastily, pretending to check on something in the back. Molly smiled sympathetically his way before addressing her guests.

"Hey guys. Glad you could make it out. Let's have fun and catch up tonight."

"First one's on me, Sunshine." Hancock said with a wink. He took her hand gracefully and tugged gently to lead her to a booth. Molly blushed and let him. He was far too charming in her opinion. Clearly someone who, didn't exactly struggle to meet women.

Mid way to the booth, they were intercepted by Deacon. 

"Molly. Sup?" He said, his voice it's usual gruff but aloof sounding. Deacon thought he'd have more time to make his moves but he'd noticed the ghoul's eyes twinkling and knew he had to quash this... whatever it was, before it got out of hand.

Molly's eyes lit up at the sight of him. "Deacon!" She cheered, as she tackled him with a firm hug. "You're here!"

The spy couldn't help the smirk plastered all over his face as he returned the hug with enthusiasm. He shot Hancock a threatening look briefly, before smiling down at her face. "Sure am. Miss me?" 

Molly laughed and swatted his arm playfully. Curie had told her to try to date her candidates. What the synth woman just didn't understand was Molly's inability to flirt on purpose, convincingly. "Yup. Drinks?" She asked, trying to mirror his false indifference.

Deacon grinned. Perhaps too soon as Hancock appeared next to her again, holding two beers. 

"Got you covered, Sunshine. Here." The ghoul handed her an ice cold one and watched her face light up again at the surprise, before glancing at Deacon. The spy frowned. Shit. This guy had game and determination. He'd have to keep a close eye on him.

Molly had noticed the men glaring at each other and shook her head with a sigh. They hadn't noticed. Far too busy plotting, no doubt. Deacon had always been far too protective of her. She simply assumed he'd concluded the same thing she had. Hancock wanted in her pants. Too bad he'd been eliminated. That would've made all of this easier.

Molly looked around and spotted Cait and Mac sitting at the bar. She took a sip of her ice cold beer and walked over to them.

"You guys ever try cold beer?" She asked, leaning on the counter to look behind it.

Cait grinned. "I think so. Was on a lot of Psycho back then so... could have imagined it."

Mac shook his head, swallowing as he tried not to stare at Molly's ass while she bent over the counter. 

Molly squeaked in excitement when she found Hancock's stash of beer on ice, pulling two out for her friends. She handed them one each and they gasped when they felt the cold glass. 

"Well done." Cait laughed, popping hers open, then Mac's. "Cheers, Handsome!"

Molly frowned as she watched Mac blush at Cait's compliment. That wasn't good. She'd been so concerned about Hancock and Deacon posturing that she'd forgotten that all of her candidates were single men. Single men who were free to do whatever, with whomever, they chose. Not good for her plans at all. She'd have to target Mac first before someone else caught the young man's eye.

Cait's attention was pulled away when she heard a rowdy bunch of laughter coming from Piper's table. She nodded to Molly with thanks and left to investigate with a smirk.

Mac smiled as Molly sat down in Cait's recently vacated chair. He leaned forward to speak more quietly. "Thanks for yesterday. That shi... stuff, with Duncan and the other kid. He didn't want to tell me anything, but I'm glad he told you."

Molly smiled gently. "That's a good boy you have there, Mac. You're doing a great job raising him."

Mac blushed and looked away, rubbing the back of his neck. "You think so? Thanks."

She chewed her bottom lip slightly as she leaned in closer, placing a hand on his knee. "I um... I like the beard. What made you decide to grow it out?"

"I, uh... well..." He glanced down at her hand and took a large gulp of his beer, "I guess I just gave up on it before. The sides weren't growing in right at first so I just kept the goatee and shaved the rest. When I was on the road back to D.C, I let it go and it just sort of... looked good."

Molly slowly ran her hand from his knee up his inner thigh slightly, "I'll say. I bet the ladies love it."

Mac half gasped, half laughed. "Ladies. Yeah right. Lucy used to frown whenever I kissed her. Said it was prickly."

Molly licked her lips, "Can I try?"

Mac's eyes widened but quickly became skeptical. His lips twisted into a crooked smirk. "Yeah? Be my guest."

Molly blushed. Placing her beer down on the counter and resting her other hand on his other knee. She froze. He wanted her to kiss him. She realized that she'd never kissed anyone before. She'd been kissed, sure, but never the instigator. This was new territory for her and she was suddenly very nervous.

Mac seemed to notice and chuckled. "Here." He leaned in closer, reaching up and barely holding the side of her chin. She instinctively closed her eyes, her lips slightly parted and loose. She was surprised when he pushed her face to the side and kissed her cheek gently. His beard tickled and his lips felt so warm but as quick as she noticed, he'd pulled back. She opened her eyes and he had a lopsided, lazy grin on his face.

Molly was floored. She'd expected Mac to go full dog on her, but he was being so respectful.

"Mac, I thought... I meant..."

He chuckled softly, leaning in to whisper in her ear. "I know, but that's not my style. When I kiss a woman, I do it with passion and that kind of thing requires more privacy."

Molly blushed a deep crimson. Her skin felt warm. Too warm. Mac's voice in her ear sent shivers down her spine. She couldn't ever remember being this turned on before. Her voice was husky when she spoke, "You saying, wanna get out of here?"

He pulled away some, his eyes suddenly dark blue and intense. He nodded as his only response.

"Let me be clear though." She whispered, his curiosity peaked. 

"Yeah?"

"This is just sex. No getting attached."

Mac smirked, rolling his eyes sarcastically before brushing some of her short hair behind her ear. 

He leaned in again to whisper, "Molly, I'm going to fuck you 'til dawn."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my. Deacon, you're screwing up already.
> 
> Preston, stop being so shy!
> 
> MacDaddy moves in for the kill.
> 
> Still anybody's game though. No winner until the baby's first cry!


	5. Chapter 5

MacCready chuckled as Molly downed her entire beer, setting it down with haste and wiping her mouth with the back of her wrist. Her eyes were wide, the blush across her cheeks only getting darker.

"Whoa there, slow down. I need you focused." He laughed, taking a long chug from his own.

Molly exhaled a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. "It's just... been a long time. I'm... nervous." She confessed, looking down sheepishly.

Mac nodded, finishing his beer and setting it down more calmly than she had. 

"My place or yours?" His confident smirk had returned as he reached out, stroking her arm discreetly.

"M-mine." She whispered, standing.

He chuckled again. "Alright. Shall we?"

The short walk to her house was quiet. Nervous, awkward energy shrouded them both. Mac had clearly had enough of the silence though, as he placed his hand in hers, twining their fingers together. She jumped at the sudden gentle contact, stopping them in front of her door. 

"Please, Mac. No feelings." She needed him to agree. She knew she would feel awful if they got too close and she ended up choosing someone else. She didn't want to break her friend's heart.

Mac frowned, looking into her brown eyes for something. Even he wasn't sure for what exactly. 

"So... just a lay?"

Molly nodded. "A lay to get all the frustrations of the world out. Nothing more."

Mac grinned boyishly at her, his expression quickly darkening again. "It's going to have to be pretty intense to accomplish all that, don't you think?"

Molly couldn't help but blush at that but her resolve remained. "Promise me. I need to hear you say it-"

His mouth was on hers, kissing her roughly as he pressed her to the door. She felt like she was spinning, kissing him back in kind. His hands found their way into her hair, gripping her face closer to his. He wedged one of his legs between hers and she could feel him growing hard against her. He released her lips, needing air. She moaned against his neck, looking up into his intense gaze. He was breathing heavily in a controlled way. When he spoke, his voice was low and primal. "Let's take this inside."

Molly swallowed nervously, opening the door. They'd barely stepped inside and closed the door before he scooped her up in his arms. She squeaked in surprise as he carried her to her room, setting her back down on her feet. He stood in front of her, his hands on her hips, looking into her eyes for instructions. "How do you want me?" He asked, when she didn't respond immediately.

She looked up at him shyly, placing her hands on his shoulders and running them down his chest. "Um... naked?" She responded, awkwardly. She really wasn't good at this stuff. Her embarrassment was quickly negated by his light chuckle followed by him guiding her hands to the hem of his shirt. He then raised his arms expectantly. 

She giggled hesitantly as she pulled the garment up over his head and studied his bare chest. Fine hairs in large quantities covered his chest and traveled south in a line which disappeared into his jeans. She traced the line with her index finger, looking up to see the amused expression on his face. 

"Didn't take you for the shy type, Mol."

"I-I'm not. Normally. I just..."

"Want me to take the lead here?"

She sighed in relief at that, "Yes."

Mac nodded, not wasting any more time. He gripped her closer to him, attacking her lips with his own. His kiss was a heady blend of rough and gentle, firm but soft. When he felt her reciprocating, he deepened it, adding tongue. His hand found one of her breasts and kneaded it, finding the puckered nipple and rubbing it in circles. His other hand led one of hers to his belt and left her to get to work on it while he continued his assault on her mouth. 

She moaned softly against him, finally undoing his belt and the button of his jeans. When she reached for the zipper, he pulled away, tugging at her shirt. "Take it off."

She obeyed, removing her shirt. She stood before him entirely topless, fidgeting while he took in the sight of her for a moment. Her breasts were small in size, her nipples so very pink. He slowly undid the zipper on his pants, watching her eyes look downward. He didn't dare take his eyes off her face when he let his pants fall to the floor, he needed to watch her react. She didn't disappoint. Her eyes widened at the sight of his thick uncut cock. She wet her lips with her tongue and the sight made his dick twitch.

"Look at how hard you made me." He whispered, grasping her chin and pulling her attention back up to his face. "I showed you mine. Now it's your turn."

She blushed, smiling coyly and undid her pants, carefully stepping out of them. Mac groaned impatiently and pushed her back onto the bed, climbing over her. She looked up at him, her eyes full of desire. He bent his face down to claim her lips again. She surprised him by reaching down to grasp his cock in her hand, making him gasp. 

"Now, Mac, I'm ready." She said, her voice thick with lust.

Mac moaned as she coated his tip in her abundant juices, pulling to guide him. He leaned forward to give her one final searing kiss on her lips, before he began to sink into her, stretching her tight pussy with every inch.

She tensed up and clutched his shoulders, squeezing her eyes shut at the pressure. Mac paused and kissed her cheek. "Look at me, Molly."

She opened her eyes into his. Such a deep, beautiful, dark shade of blue they were. So intense and focused on her. So hungry for attention. He commanded it from her. 

Mac pushed forward, entering until he found resistance. His eyes grew heavy lidded from the sensation of her pussy squeezing his cock. She was too tight. It was too good. He had to make some moves here or he was bound to blow too soon. He withdrew from her almost entirely, noting the slight frown she'd had for a split second, before slamming back in, going much deeper this time. Molly cried out, gripping his shoulders so tight he was sure to have bruises the next day.

"Fuck." He cursed, starting a relentless pace, trying so hard not to cum right then and there. She began moaning each time he thrust back in, the sound was intoxicating to him. He leaned forward, burying his face in the side of her neck, leaving small kisses all over the area. 

Molly wrapped her legs around him, anchoring him to her, not letting him withdraw too far. It was creating a delicious friction for both of them. With nowhere to go but forward, he pushed into her even deeper. She moaned loudly when he hit her cervix. It was unexpected and had hurt but she found she loved the pain. 

Mac couldn't keep it going much longer. He felt his balls tighten and the pressure began building too rapidly. He barely managed to speak, "I'm going to cum- where..?"

Molly tightened her legs on him. "Inside me. Please, I need it-"

He grunted and pushed into her as deep as possible, holding her body closer as he finally released his load into her. 

Molly could feel his cock twitching aggressively within her and smiled with satisfaction. Her face was pressed against the pulse in his neck and it was so incredibly fast. 

She giggled, "You ok, there?"

Mac mumbled something incoherent but she could feel his smile on her neck. She reached up and patted his hair for a bit, enjoying the way he nuzzled into her neck. The closeness was nice, but she meant what she said. No feelings. Cuddling would bring about problems later, she was sure of it. 

Molly gently rolled him off of her as he groaned in complaint. She got out of her bed and began redressing. 

"I think we still have time to enjoy the party. Shall we head back?"

Mac frowned up at her from where he hadn't moved on the bed. "What if I'm not done with you yet?"

Molly blushed, turning away from him as she pulled her shirt back on. "Maybe some other time, ok?"

When she heard no reply, she turned slightly to look his way. His gaze had drifted away, a hand pressed to his forehead. Molly chewed her bottom lip. This was even more awkward than before. 

"Mac?"

"Hmm?"

"You coming?"

He finally looked back at her face. "Yeah, sure."


	6. Chapter 6

Deacon stood perched up in the shadows of a guard tower. He watched Molly's house with an overwhelming sense of jealousy and anger. He'd seen her leave the party with MacCready and discreetly followed them out. At first glance it looked like some kind of disagreement between the two. Their body language read stiff and cold to him. That is, until they reached her door and the merc had kissed her and pressed her up against it.

  
To say the spy was pissed would be an understatement. Still though, he'd refrained from lurking too close to her house for fear of being caught... or worse; turned on. 

  
How had he been so stupid? He was too busy keeping Hancock away from her to consider that she'd have other options.

  
His thoughts were cut off when he saw Molly emerge from the house alone, walking back to the bar quickly. As if she _hadn't_ already been missing in action for nearly an hour. He stood patiently, waiting for MacCready to leave as well before he hopped down to confront him.

  
Bingo. Almost ten minutes later, he exited the house, looking somewhat irritated.

  
"Hey, MacCready." Deacon said casually as he approached him.

  
Mac looked at the other man briefly before giving him a passive wave and continued walking back to the bar. Deacon grabbed his elbow as he passed.

  
"Wait. We gotta talk, man."

  
Mac bristled at that, trying to roughly pull his arm away. "Let go."

  
Deacon sighed. The direct approach then.

  
"Did you sleep with Molly?"

  
Mac glared at him. "What makes you think it's any of your fuckin' business?"

  
The spy's eyes widened from behind his sunglasses, his mouth opening in shock. He still didn't loosen his grip on Mac's elbow.

  
"Did you... did you just _swear?_"

  
"So your ears _do_ work then." Mac remarked, sarcastically. "Let. Go."

  
Deacon frowned. "Not until you spill. Did you sleep with-"

  
Mac leaned back suddenly and punched him square in the nose. Deacon let go immediately, stumbling backwards. His hand flew up to cup his nose and he realized his sunglasses had broken. "What the fuck, MacCready? Who shit in _your_ sugar bombs?"

  
Mac said nothing as he turned and entered the bar. The party was still going, although everyone was now heavily intoxicated.

  
He looked around for Molly with no luck until he heard her boisterous laughter coming from Piper's booth. It looked like they were playing cards but Preston and Danse weren't wearing shirts. Cait saw him approach. "MacCready! Finally. You've got to get in on this!"

  
Mac nodded toward Cait but then his eyes fell on Molly who was trying not to look at him. He sighed. "What's going on?"

  
Piper laughed with a small hiccup. "Strip poker! These guys are losing so bad!" She giggled, pointing to Preston and Danse who simply frowned at her. "You gotta play!"

  
He noticed that Piper and Hancock were missing their hats. "Looks like they aren't the only ones."

  
Cait snickered. "I've played poker a lot in me life. None of ya stand a chance."

  
Molly smirked. "We'll see about that. Raise." She threw five caps into the center of the table. "Five and my shoes."

  
Hancock groaned at her. "Sunshine, shoes aren't good enough. These boys over here look cold."

  
"But... I'm not wearing a bra..."

  
A loud wolf whistle came from behind them all. Deacon walked over to their table casually. "Deal me in."

  
The group stared up at him. No sunglasses. _Weird_.

  
"What happened to your face?" Molly asked, rushing over to him to take a closer look.

  
Mac glared at the spy, subtly shaking his head. Deacon noticed and forced a laugh. "Oh, just walked into a pole. Broke my shades too. Such a shame."

  
Molly still looked very concerned though, so he changed the subject. "So cards right? Strip poker? I'll take some of that action."

  
He sat down beside Cait and motioned for Molly to return to her seat. "Here, MacCready. Got an extra spot with your name on it."

  
Mac frowned. "Actually. I think I'm gonna turn in. I promised Duncan we'd hunt radstag tomorrow."

  
Deacon snickered, "You _promise_ him a lot of things."

  
Mac's hand twitched, turning into a fist. What was this guy's problem? Did he want him to kill him? 

  
"Yup. Goodnight, all." He announced, locking eyes with Molly for a moment, before she looked away, down at her cards.

  
Deacon couldn't help the smirk on his lips as he watched the merc leave. To him, this was a win. Even when he noticed Molly's concerned eyes watching him go. 

  
Preston sneezed, shivering slightly. That drew everyone's attention back to the game. Molly chuckled. "Cold, General?"

  
Preston laughed. "Only a little. I'm gonna win the next round for sure." 

  
Danse sighed, drinking more of his eighth beer. "I feel had."

  
The group erupted in laughter, save for Molly who frowned in realization as she looked closer at Deacon's face. 

  
Her plans were getting all screwed up. 

The next morning, Molly awoke feeling cold. Dreadfully so. She wrapped herself in her blanket and got up to make some terrible coffee she'd found. As she was pouring it, she heard an enthusiastic knock at her door. 

  
She grumbled, pulling the blanket tighter to answer the door.

  
"Morning, Ms. Molly!" 

  
She grinned, "Good morning, Duncan. Why up so early?"

  
He smiled back, fidgeting. "Couldn't sleep much. Papa was snoring too loud."

  
"Mac snores?" She asked, giggling.

  
Duncan giggled as well. "Mac? Ms. Molly, that's not Papa's name."

  
She shook her head. "I know that, silly. It's just... what I've always called him."

  
"My name's MacCready too, you know!"

  
She gasped in mock surprise, "Really? That's crazy."

  
The boy laughed, holding up a bucket full of carrots. "I already picked these for you! Can I help with farming again today?"

  
Molly took the bucket from him, smiling at him gently. "Thank you very much. I have to ask though. Does your father know you're here right now?"

  
He smiled up at her, "He's still sleeping, but I don't think he'd mind. He likes it when I help you out."

  
She sighed. "I don't think I need any more help today. Why don't you take some of these carrots home with you. And... oh! Hold on one second." She disappeared into her house and quickly returned with a small bag. "Open your hands."

  
Duncan reached out with both hands, curiously. Molly grinned and placed five caps in each. "For all your hard work."

  
His big, blue eyes somehow got even larger. "Wow! I'm the richest kid in the commonwealth now!"

  
Molly laughed, crouching down to hand him back the bucket as well. "Run along now."

Duncan flashed her a huge smile and promptly gave her a big kiss on her cheek, "Thanks!" 

With that he took off running clumsily with the bucket and caps back to his house. 

  
Molly reached up to rub her cheek. "Yep. He's definitely a MacCready."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deacon's causing more problems but at least Duncan's still adorable.
> 
> Sorry this chapter is all weird, most of it was tragically deleted, so I lost a lot of good stuff. 
> 
> I'll call this a filler episode for now. Next one should be back to normal.


	7. Chapter 7

Deacon frowned as he studied his bruised face in a mildly cracked mirror. That kid sure did have a mean right hook. He knew he'd fucked up and should have waited a while before confronting him. He wasn't about to blame Mac for his own idiocy.

He sighed as he placed a fresh pair of sunglasses on his face an winced as they rested on his broken nose. At least Molly didn't seem to notice what had transpired. That would make the next stage of his scheme more complicated. 

He hoped it wouldn't be too late to father her new baby. If she'd slept with Mac, there was a chance the deed had already been done. Unacceptable.

As Deacon left his shack, he noticed Molly chatting with Preston over by one of the large generators.

"It's not going to be far. Starlight just needs some parts for a new one. Can I count on you?" Preston asked, his voice deep and commanding. He was clearly more comfortable being a general than the last time she'd seen him.

Molly grinned at him, "Always. Though..." 

Preston raised an eyebrow at her, "Though...?"

"I'd like you to come with me, if that's alright. Back when I was general, it was a big moral boost for settlements if I made an appearance."

He considered her words, "I suppose that'd be alright."

Molly beamed at him, causing him to blush slightly. "Thanks, General! You're the best."

"What about me?" Deacon said, feigning sadness.

Molly gasped, startled. "Deacon! Geez, you scared me!"

Deacon couldn't hide the smirk behind his pout. "Sorry. Where are you off to?"

"Starlight. We won't be gone long."

"Can I come along?"

Molly looked at Preston. "What do you think, General?"

Preston frowned. "I think it'd be better to keep our party small. Less attention drawn, you know."

Deacon mentally cursed. Shit. Now he had to worry about Preston of all people? Hell no.

"Come on. I'm the sneakiest guy around. If stealth is the problem, don't worry about it. I got us covered."

Preston smiled, "True enough. Sure, you can tag along."

Molly seemed distracted, "...sounds good. Hey, I'll be back. Just gotta go see Curie about some supplies for the trip."

With that, she took off running toward the newly fabricated lab. Deacon raised a brow in her direction, watching her go. Curie. Her future baby doctor. Was she going to discuss what really happened with MacCready? Deacon nodded to Preston before briskly walking to follow her.

"Bonjour Madame! How has your end of the research been going?" Curie said, with a smile.

"It's complicated. I have no idea what I'm doing." Molly replied. She looked around to make sure they were alone before proceeding. "I slept with MacCready. It just sorta happened. I had intended to gain consent from whomever I chose but... well... I won't be sure if we conceived or not for a while. I was hoping you'd have a way to track my ovulation. I don't want to try again until I know for sure it'll work."

Curie's eyes sparkled in the way they did when science related things came up. "Oui! I think I can figure something out. You have chosen Monsieur MacCready then?"

Molly blushed a dark crimson. "No! No. I haven't made any decisions yet. Something tells me Mac would want to be more... hands on... than I'd hoped."

"Mon dieu! Shall I eliminate him then?" Curie asked, pulling out a research clipboard.

"Not yet."

"Very well. I will continue to study him. If you should happen to begin your cycle, please report to my lab. That will be from which I track your most fertile days."

Molly continued to blush, simply nodding and turning to leave. She stopped short. "Oh! I need stimpaks. I'm going on a little trip to Starlight. I'll be back in a few days."

Curie frowned but nodded in agreement. "Stay safe, Madame. You could be expecting already."

Molly grinned as she took a few stims off a shelf and dropped them into her pack. She left the lab and almost bumped directly into Mac. "Ah!" She shouted as she managed to stop in time. 

"Hey. Got a sec?" He asked, his expression troubled.

Shit. Shit. Shit. Had he heard any of that? Molly began to panic internally at the sight of him. She tried to sound cool and aloof. "Sure. What's on your mind?"

Mac swallowed, his eyes shifting left to right and settling on her face. "Let me try again."

Molly went pale, her eyes wide. "T-try what?" 

He let out an irritated huff, rubbing at the back of his neck. He looked away, a light blush on his cheeks. 

"Mac?"

"I know you think I suck in bed!" He shouted, gasping after realizing how loud he'd been. He blushed even deeper but wasn't finished. He spoke more quietly, "I usually last way longer and I've been told my stamina is off the charts. I've also been told that I eat pussy like a champ. So like I said, let me try again. I wasn't expecting you to come at me like you did. I was caught off guard but now my guard is so on. Please, Molly."

Molly blinked, staring wordlessly at him until he looked back at her. "Oh. Yeah? Ok."

Mac grinned, grabbing her hand. "Sweet, let's go."

Her face grew hot as she dug her feet into the ground. "Mac! Wait. I didn't mean now."

He turned back, instantly releasing his grasp on her. "Oh..."

Molly gave him a gentle smile. "Raincheck?"

He shrugged, putting his hands in his pockets. "Sure. Sorry. That must have been a lot all at once. You know how I tend to ramble sometimes."

She shook her head. "No, it's ok. For the record, I didn't think you were bad."

"Yeah? How was I then?"

Molly laughed, placing her index finger against her lips. "I'll never tell."

Mac smiled at her, pointing to her bag. "Going somewhere?"

She shrugged, "Yeah. Preston, Deacon and I are all going to Starlight to deliver some parts to them. I'll be back in a few days."

He frowned when Deacon's name was said. He narrowed his eyes and sighed. "Wish I could help you out. I miss the good old days of running and gunning with you. But..."

"Duncan." She offered.

He nodded with a lopsided grin. "Exactly."

Molly placed a hand on his shoulder. "I understand. You'll get back out there someday. When he's all grown up."

Mac resisted the urge to place his hand over hers. "If things get hairy, you can reach me with that portable radio system Preston set up."

She shook her head, pulling him into a hug. "Stay home with your son, you dummy."


	8. Chapter 8

They were about half way to Starlight when Molly felt the bleeding. She frowned to herself as they walked, becoming quiet. Preston was keen to travel in silence but Deacon had other ideas. Molly was beginning to wonder if the spy even needed to breathe. 

"Dogmeat's been sneaking out to the old gas station at night, too. I wonder if he found himself a mate or something. Thoughts, Molly?"

She sighed, "Just one. Do you really keep tabs on everything or just pretend to?"

Deacon guffawed. "Come on. You know I'm just joking."

She shook her head but couldn't help the small smile growing on her face. "I wouldn't mind. Puppies are cute."

He grinned, walking closer beside her. "Babies are the best, right?"

She blushed slightly, eyeing him suspiciously. "Oh? I didn't know you had children."

His eyes shimmered behind his dark sunglasses. "I don't. Always wanted a few though."

"You're such a good liar." She remarked.

"Who says I'm lying?"

"You're obviously lying. If you wanted kids, why haven't you found someone to have them?"

"Too dangerous. Up until you destroyed the Institute, that is." He replied, sensing her intrigue.

Preston coughed. "We should take a lunch break. Molly, want to help me get a fire going?"

She gave Deacon another careful glance before dropping her pack. "Sure. I could use a break."

Deacon attempted to give her intense eye contact during their meal. She'd kept shying away from his gaze. It was maddening. How did Mac manage to get her attention so easily? He was getting more and more frustrated with himself for not observing her at the party.

If she was getting wise to his direct questions, he'd make them more casual by dragging Preston into them. 

"What about you, Preston? Any children of yours out there?"

The General nearly choked on his food briefly. "Uh, none that I know of."

Molly raised a brow at him. "That you know of?"

Preston blushed, pulling his hat down over his face slightly. "I meant none. Just none. I was sweet on a girl once, but she didn't really feel the same about me."

Deacon smirked, "Maybe she'd change her mind now that you're a big shot."

"Don't know about that. I've moved on anyway."

Molly tilted her head in thought, "You have?"

Preston didn't dare look at her. "I'm... interested in someone. I haven't told her yet."

Deacon frowned, "Who is this mystery woman?"

"It wouldn't be right to discuss it here."

Molly smiled. Preston was always such a respectful man. She'd have her work cut out for her to convince him of her plans. She certainly wasn't the type to give up.

Deacon ground his teeth, irritated. 

Once they arrived at Starlight, the sun was beginning to set. Molly was shown to a newly built shack to sleep. After saying goodnight to her travel companions, she sat on the bed with a wince. Damn cramps. She was exhausted. 

She'd have to tell Curie about her cycle when she returned. Part of her was disappointed that it hadn't already happened. Bad timing, she guessed. Reckless, too. She knew from her last conversation with Mac that it wouldn't be her only chance, however, so she was content for the time being.

A quiet knock sounded from her door. Groaning, she stood to answer it. 

"Mind if we chat for a bit, Jack?" Deacon asked, wearing an atom cats disguise. He smirked, a blade of razorgrain hanging from his lips. Molly suppressed a giggle, stepping back so that he could enter.

"Don't call me Jack."

He raised his hands defensively, taking a seat on the edge of the bed. "Let's catch up. What have you been up to this past year?"

She folded her arms. "Farming, enjoying my solitude. You?"

He pat the bed next to her. "I've been doing a lot of thinking. It's personal so come closer."

She narrowed her eyes at him but sat anyway. "Personal? You ok?"

He nodded, clasping his hands together. Do it Deacon. This is your shot. Make her understand that you're the best guy for the job. He reached up, removing his wig. Her eyes widened slightly but she remained still. He took his sunglasses off, looking into her eyes intently. 

"Molly, I love dressing up. I enjoy pretending to be other people to get close to the folks I tail." He started, swallowing. He was genuinely nervous. Caught himself off guard with that one. 

"I have a confession to make. I know, I know, I'm a liar. Whatever. That's why I took off my disguise in front of you. This is me. As me as I can still be after all of my times under the knife."

She grinned mischievously and was about to make a sarcastic comment, no doubt, before he interrupted to continue, "I care about you a lot. I would do anything for you. That's the truth." He covered one of her hands with his.

She gave him a wary look, glancing down at his hand. "Deacon... what? A-are you pulling my leg agai-"

He kissed her. A quick kiss. A peck, really. "I'm serious." He informed, caressing the side of her face.

Molly frowned in confusion. "Really?"

He nodded, earnestly. "You name it, it's yours. No strings attached."

Her head was spinning. This was new and unexpected information. Sounding very promising for her plan as well. IF he were serious. Deacon certainly did take his jokes and lies too far, and often. She decided to test it. She held his face, kissing him roughly. He didn't flinch or try to get away. He surprised her once again by kissing her in kind, even going further by pushing her down onto the bed. He ran his hand down her stomach, trying to undo the button of her jeans. Molly panicked.

"Wait!" She shouted, causing him to sit up in alarm. His hands once again flying up in surrender. 

"What's the matter?" He asked, eyes wide.

Molly blushed, sitting up and ruffling her short hair a bit with her hand. She looked up at him carefully, her face getting more and more red.

"I'm... it's my time of the month." She blurted, mortified.

He remained shocked for a moment, letting her words sink in. He burst into boisterous laughter. Fuck yeah! Mac didn't do it! He cheered, mentally. What a relief!

He noticed Molly looking at him angrily.

"And what's so funny?!" She barked, "You take jokes TOO FAR, Deacon!"

He realized that she'd misunderstood his laughter. "Wait, what? No! I-"

"Get the fuck out of here!" She screamed, grabbing his wig and sunglasses and throwing them out a window. "Go on! Get!" 

He knew better than to try to reason with her when she had her battle face on. He'd have to fix this later. For now, he considered this a giant win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No dice yet!  
Preston has a crush on someone.  
Deacon getting all spicy.


	9. Chapter 9

MacCready stood at a high guard post, looking far over the bridge with his binoculars. He sighed impatiently, causing Duncan to frown.

"Papa, that's the forty-seventh time you've sighed in an hour."

Mac lowered the binoculars with a grunt, looking over to where his son sat reading. "You've seriously been counting?"

Duncan grinned, sunlight catching his new front tooth growing in. "Uh-huh! Counting is fun."

Another sigh. "What are you reading?"

The boy stammered nervously, "G-Grognak, see?" He carefully lifted the 'comic' up.

Mac smirked, stepping off the platform to join him. "Little too heavy to be Grognak, Kiddo. What are you really reading?" He snatched the book from him. "Live & Love? What the fu-"

Duncan glared at him.

"I mean, heck. Why the heck are you reading garbage like this?" He flipped through the magazine, finding an article about 'courting that special lady - tips and tricks to steal her heart' and frowned.

Duncan looked at his shoes. "I wanted to help you get Ms. Molly."

Mac's eyes widened. He crouched to get on his level. "What? Duncan... that's..."

"I was just trying to help! Ms. Molly is from back then, right? I think she'd like this stuff!"

Mac's expression softened and he placed a hand on the boy's head. "You're too smart, Duncan. Like your Mom."

Duncan blushed at the compliment, looking up at his dad thoughtfully. "She's been gone a long time, Papa. Aren't you lonely?"

Mac shook his head. "Sometimes, but it doesn't work like that."

"Why not? You like her, don't you? I know I do. She'd be a great wife for you. Page six proved it!"

"Page six?"

The boy cleared his throat, "Blending families can be tricky, the most important thing is how your new spouse will influence your children."

Mac stared at him deadpan. "Alright. No more garbage for you." He stood, shoving the magazine in his back pocket. "You really want Molly to be your mom?"

Duncan nodded enthusiastically. "She's awesome, Papa!"

Mac sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I'll see what I can do. Don't tell anyone about this and stop reading this kind of sh-stuff."

His son giggled, pointing toward the bridge. "She's back!"

He turned to confirm and sure enough, he saw the three of them crossing. Molly was rushing ahead with a determined look on her face. He called down to her, "Hey, welcome back!"

She glanced up in his direction but kept jogging quickly toward the clinic.

"Smooth, Papa." Duncan commented.

"Sh-shut up!" He groaned, hopping down to follow her. If she was heading straight for Curie, she might be hurt. His pulse quickened as he made to chase her, stopping when he heard Deacon shout behind him. 

"MacCready! Wait."

He frowned as Deacon caught up to him. "Hey. It's ok. She's just pissed off at me."

As much as Deacon hated attempting to reassure his rival in this, he knew Molly would probably be talking about things better left unknown to Mac. If Mac or anyone else found out, it'd be even harder to convince her to choose himself.

"Yeah? Why? Did you ask her if she slept with me?" Mac asked, clearly irritated. He lit up a cigarette, offering one to the spy.

Deacon shook his head, "No thanks, I quit. Also, no of course not. Your reaction the other night told me everything."

Mac narrowed his eyes at him. "Right. Whatever. You quit? Since when?"

Deacon rubbed his bald head. Since he found out she wanted to get knocked up. Smokes made swimmers lazy, at least that's what he'd read. He was perfectly content to let MacCready smoke a bunch. 

"Found this on the road. Figured you'd have more use for 'em now." He handed Mac a sealed carton of cigarettes. "Just been feeling my age, I guess. These old lungs can't handle it anymore." He coughed, for dramatic effect.

Mac took the carton, still eyeing him suspiciously. "Thanks? I guess?"

Deacon laughed, "No problemo. Consider this an apology for the other night. I shouldn't pry."

Now Mac was really suspicious. "Prying is all you do."

Deacon caught sight of Molly leaving the clinic, "Guess I'm just sick of it. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to apologize to Molly as well."

He rushed toward her, leaving Mac still standing confused in his dust.

Curie exited the clinic as well, looking around before spotting Mac not too far away. She cheerfully approached him. "Bonjour, MacCready!"

He nodded to her, "Uh, bon jor to you too. What's up?"

She flashed him an excited and bright smile. "I am having everyone come in for physical exams! To ensure the health of the settlement. Follow me, if you would please."

Mac frowned. "Do I have to?"

She nodded, "Oui! Madame has requested it. It is mandatory."

He sighed, taking a drag from his smoke. Normally, he hated this kind of thing but if Molly wanted everyone checked out, he'd do it for her. "Fine, let me finish this and I'll go get Duncan."

Her eyes widened. "No! I mean, it is one by one. I will see him eventually. It is your turn now."

"Do I have to make him an appointment?" He asked, sarcastically.

"Uh, oui! Yes, of course."

"Seriously?"

She blushed, realizing it hadn't been a serious inquiry. "Follow me, s'il vous plait."

"Yeah yeah, fine." He stomped out his cigarette and let himself be led to the clinic.

Curie gestured to a table in her lab, "Sit please. This will be quite extensive but I assure you, all tests are required and will help me conclude the state of your health."

Mac sat down reluctantly, looking around the room. It'd gotten so full of machines and the like. An enormous step up from the small shack it used to be.

She approached him, going through the motions of checking his vitals. He complied, frowning in annoyance.

"You should not be smoking, MacCready." She lectured.

"We done yet?" He asked, impatiently.

"Just beginning," She pulled a large curtain around the table. "I will step out while you remove your clothing. Please remove all of it." 

Mac's eyes widened. "What the- why? What are you going to do?" His brain was telling him to bolt.

"I told you it is extensive." She replied, smiling and stepping out, shutting him in behind her.

He stared at the curtain. This was the strangest exam he'd ever had. He begrudgingly removed his clothes, sitting back down with a wince at his naked ass on the cold table. "Yeah, Curie? I'm done."

She reentered the 'room' still grinning happily. "Excellent! Let us get under way."

He swallowed, hands covering his vulnerable bits. "What should I do?"

"Stand up and move your hands. I must inspect all of you."

He blushed, not moving. "Uh, Curie. Can't we forgo this part? I'm uncomfortable."

She placed her hand under her chin in thought, "If you insist. However, I will still need samples." She held up a tray with two small beakers. "Urine and Semen."

He blinked, frowning at her. "What?"

"Please leave them on this tray when you are finished."

He gawked at the tray. "Finished what?"

She titled her head. "Forgive me, you do not understand. Pee into this one," She pointed to one of the jars. "And ejaculate into the other."

He shook his head, "Yeah, I got that. Why?"

She paused, her eyes sparkling. "For science!"

He sighed as she placed the tray next to him. "Can't I at least go home to do this?"

"Absolutely not. I do not want to risk contamination of the specimens."

"Can you go then?"

She blushed. "Of course! I was already intending to give you the utmost privacy."

With that, she left. He heard her open the door to the clinic and exit. He frowned at the beakers. "What the fu-"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Mac. How's a guy supposed to perform with all of this pressure?
> 
> Deacon keeps scheming.


End file.
